the rain is the night with the demonds in it
by kate.is.doing.performing.arts
Summary: Why is connor in the woods who is he looking for and where have they vanished too?read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down heavy ,the droplets splashing onto connors drenched jet black hair sticking it like glue to across his rain got heavier standing out underneath the lamposts amongst the dinjy woodland.

'ABBY'  
'ABBY'  
'Oh my god where is she I need her please God let her be ok' He wept

The young man now stood there by his silhouette dread mixed with fear as a few mumbles of speech left his fell to his knees the rain pouring round his body but he didnt care anymore not without her without abby she ment the world to him and boy did he know about being love struck it had struck and boy had it hit him hard he held his hands up and dry-washed his face the tears now uncontable.

'Abby I love you baby please be ok i'll find you' he whispered to himself and his shadow

By now he was soaking his sogy clothes sticking to his moist skin trudging back home through the dark uncaring woodland alone going home with no abby. His thoughts ran amock playing jokes in his mind convincing her that she was hurt or worse the unthinkable she was dead he swallowed hard trying to stop these horrid thoughts but what if she was.  
he would never see her again never tell her how he felt as the tears came again he coudn't stop it the ran down his cheeks making his pale skin even more pale.

Thw night grew on and the raindrops had transformed to sheets of rain lashing across the ground the speckly raindrops landing on connors eyelashes like crystals in a sunset light making his eyes he was at the entrance of the woods with no canvas overhead he new he would have to run like a cheetah in order not be cought in this downpour.

1,2,3 he counted to himself and then............................ 


	2. and the denial hits

'Why why the hell am I counting what goods it gunna do I'm already drenched' his thought began to make sense now

His body turned back round to the crooked path that led back into the dingy woodland as once more his thoughts took over

'If something happens to her and you leave now you'll regret it and that's a promise, Connor'

Now he had begun answering his conscience back 'like it matters I could save her a million times over and she still wouldn't love me or even feel the same way about me as I do about her I'm sure Steven will rescue her like he normally does his name should be superman always saving the day.

One foot followed the other backing up through the mud out of the woodland into the sheets of raindrops pouring over his moving figure

But this time he wouldn't run or even walk quickly as though not to get drenched as now the world that lay beyond was dead to him now because he'd realised he'd never get her. All his life he'd never gotten what he wanted ever since he was little he'd wished that his dad would come back but he never had it was just him and his mum but even his own mother hadn't believed him recently saying he had too much stuff on his hands to visit her , his best mate Tom had died, his first ever girlfriend had left him for one of his mates back home and now Abby.. the one thing that truly mattered to him had gone been ripped away from his very soul.

He trudged ever so slowly through the downpour of extreme weather conditions back to the flat. Abby's flat...their flat

-----

He collapsed onto the cotton covers his shape imprinting on the bed, the thunder rumbled sending shivers jolting down his spine ruptchering throughout his body. He never moved for minutes, hours just lay there stiff on his bed as though he was dead as if someone had ripped his heart from him and fled but then again they had Abby had gone and took his heart with her. The darkness groomed the room only the led lights off the alarm lighting up the room as dim orange.00:00.. midnight officially they were off now the weekend the two days a week Lester had allowed them to have off as long as no anomaly or creature from some era turned up. No one would come knocking to see him or Abby no one ever did which means no-one would ever find out that she was missing. Now this ,this was the perfect chance to let Abby fend for herself instead of precious Steven coming for her.

zzzz. BEEP!...BEEP!

'awwwww' a moanful grown came from under the sheets as morning awoke him well the alarm did so to speak.

His thoughts rattled round his empty head 'In half an hour Abby will shout Conn get up or you can wash up to which I'll reply fine then' then it hit him she wasn't here anymore she was gone, forever? No surly she'd have come back by now found her way home herself I mean she was a big girl she was only a year younger than her and he was 23.

Half an hour passed and no call or threat to clean came from the bottom of the stairs then it suddenly hit him she wasn't here was she? The bedroom door creaked open echoing throughout the house it was silent. Too silent. Maybe, maybe she was here and she was hiding or she'd gone round her mates but, either way he was happy he had the entire flat to himself as any thoughts of Abby hurt or injured were pushed to the back of his mind. That was it he'd gone into denial thinking Abby was ok when really she was still out there somewhere missing with no one to protect her.

The day for Connor went brilliant no cleaning, no washing, no nagging, no fighting, no sarcasm just Xbox 360,pizza,sleeping Rex, heating and more pizza with battlestar galactica. As the day went on rain began shattering hard against the misted window pains the dreaming state took hold of his mind lulling him into sleep. The dreams tore at his soul the dream looped in his head Abby gone out of his life forever picture after picture of her getting tortured or hurt. His eyelids shot open and lay there gasping for breath, face covered in sweat he knew he couldn't ignore it not when she was imprinted on his eyelids he'd dare not shut them for it was too emotionally painful for him. Now know longer in denial he knew he had to do something he had to save the woman he loved....

Ok this is my chapter two and thank you jess for your lovely comment it was thanks to you I wrote a second chapter and jess hope you like it J


End file.
